Gregor the underlander?
by Evil Gregor the Overlander
Summary: Gregor left, Luxa trying to kill herself, and romance! Please R&R! R&Review! authorEmilyRay review, 4 chappies up! Other than her, 5 reviews and 1 chappie up! You make the choice! P.M. me if you want to be added in the story! Hurry Only enough for one!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TUC!  
**

**XO~** " Ahh, my third fanfic!"

**XO~ **" This is a story written for **authorEmilyRay**!"

**XO~ **" Why? Well she is a great author! And let me guess, reviewer."

**XO~** " 10-shot a very painful scene too!"

**XO~ **" This is a fairytale ending too!"

Gregor tossed and turned, he has been having nightmares ever since he left the underland.

Gregor was insanely painful, thinking about his bond and his only girlfriend he ever had, Luxa.

In his nightmare....

Gregor has worn armor, a helmet, and jewel studded sword made of mother-of-pearl.

Gregor finally noticed the enormous I mean **HUGE** rat sitting on his haunches, who was that rat?

Gregor knew immediately he had never seen that rat ever in his life.

He was in the underland and was about to torn open by a 40 ft. tall rat?

That was just impossible, he held the sword tightly in one hand and felt a dragon carved dagger in his other.

The next second horns blew, and the rat lunged for Gregor!

The first thing he noticed was the stinging pain, then he went to an attack mode Gregor never experienced before, he lunged at the giant rat and was slashing away immediatly!

He was more powerful than ever!

In seconds, he took the rat down, first slicing away his strongest weapon, his tail than slowly taking him down.

Someone came at Gregor, loaded him on a stretcher and carrying him to the underland hospital.

He woke up, immensely feeling better and heard the sound of crying, he heard that type of crying before, but when?

Than he found himself running towards a different room in the hallway finding a 12 year old queen crying her eyes out.

But when she saw Gregor, she literally tackled him to her bed.

Gregor heard a " huh, huh, huh," laughter and turned around facing a bat he never thought he would see again, Ares!

Gregor ran to Ares and questions poured from Gregor's mouth.

Ares replied one question at a time if that was a question he could answer.

_" Man, bats sure have fast memory!" _thought Gregor

Luxa was laughing hysterically rolling on the ground laughing.

Then she hit the cement wall with a large bang, and sat there stunned from the hit.

Then all of the sudden the most incredible thing on earth happened!

Luxa started crying!

It took another thirty minutes for Gregor and Ares to calm her.

It wasn't just a small cry, it was a sob that shook her whole entire body.

After 00:30 minutes, Luxa calmed down.

Luxa thanked Gregor and Ares and welcomed them on her bed.

Luxa than pulled Gregor towards her and kissed him passionately, perhaps the most passionate one they ever shared.

All that things from the dream seemed to have woken Gregor up.

He woke up, dragging himself from bed and finished dressing and his morning routine although he didn't even bother to eat.

He headed down to the laundry room, and a sadness filled message broke his heart.

Dear Gregor,

I'm Vikus, Luxa had been constantly trying to do things either to harm or kill herself.

You must come, that is the only way that can stop the queen from hurting herself.

She has tried several times to jump of the cliff from Hades Hall, but ended up being caught by Aurora.

Ripred told me about your relationship with the queen I believe him with my heart.

You must come before she goes to grab the sword!

Fly you high,

Vikus

Gregor has been stressful, but hadn't decided to _kill _himself!

This was literally insane!

But all Gregor could think about is Luxa, he grabbed the grate and jumped...

* * *

**XO~** " I didn't do it too bad, did I **authorEmilyRay**?"

**XO~** " Hoped you liked it!"

I only need 1 review from you Emily!

And Chappie 2, 3, 4, 5 up!

Yeah!

If others, 5 reviews for 1 more chappie! GET IT?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the The Underland Chronicles!  
**

**XO~ **" See? I kept my promise! I'll keep updating!"

* * *

Gregor felt himself falling..... and falling...... and falling.

Although he was thinking all about Luxa, his mind was also somewhere else.

Questions flowed through his head, " What if Luxa is dead already?"

Gregor quickly abandoned that thought, _" No Gregor, don't think like that!"_ .......

* * *

**_Luxa POV:_**

Luxa thought, _" If I don't get to see Gregor in my life again, I will die. I must."_

She ran towards the big armory, although the war of time caused an enormous destruction, in just four months, the city was totally repaired in fact, the city was better!

But, Luxa couldn't think about that now, she was going to wait, after 3 hours if Gregor doesn't come, I'll take a sword and stab myself.

She ran towards the well guarded armory, the guards tried to stop Luxa from entering, but Luxa kept resisting.

The guards has no choice, the strapped her hands up and threw her into the dungeon.

_" How could they do this to a queen?" _Luxa thought.

* * *

_**Gregor POV:**_

Gregor sighed, he finally landed with a thud on the stone floor.

Gregor looked around, no one was in sight, _" Good,"_ Gregor thought.

But, unfortunately Gregor was without a bat, he was out of luck.

Gregor groaned, how could he get to the palace without being seen?

Gregor searched, wandering deep into the cave, the cave changed to a dwindle into a series of tunnels, Gregor took the closest route.

He ran, stumbled actually, running toward the end of the tunnel.

Gregor found himself panting although staring in amazing at the beautiful stone city in front of him.

He marveled at the city, _" It's even more beautiful than the last time I saw it!" _Gregor thought.

* * *

**XO~ **" Sorry this chapter was too short, I'll try to update everyday."


	3. Author's note

Author's note

Sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long.

I expect 2 more chappies this week, so sorry!


End file.
